The Last Goodbye
by Mooseyfate
Summary: S/V They were broken up, but they were far from over. Sometimes love isn't strong enough, sometimes love really just isn't enough. But, Sydney sure hoped in their case it was. A key, some flashbacks and some tears.


The Last Goodbye  
  
I have writers block and this idea was floating around in my head for a while. Usually when I start writing a new fic, even if it is only one chapter, I can write more on my other. Well, here's hoping. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.  
  
Don't own it.  
  
She walked up the steps that lead her into his home. It was small, but it was so welcoming. She was still unsure about what she was doing.  
  
They'd broken up two months ago, and hadn't really spoken since. She fingered the key he had given her when they'd first gotten together and thought of how he'd been so kind to her, even after everything that had happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He'd come over to get his things, she's supposed that had meant it was final. He wouldn't ever have to see her again, unless she sought him out.  
  
"Here's your box." She said. Trying to stay unemotional. She loved him. She truly did. More then anyone she's ever known, or been with. He was the only one for her and she saw that now. Losing him was the hardest thing she'd ever done it seemed. But she wouldn't force him to stay. She knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong and she should ask him to never leave her to keep her standing strong and love her. But she knew her pride wouldn't ever allow it.  
  
"Thanks," He took the box and then reached into his pocket, "Here's your key."  
  
She hesitated. She didn't want this anymore then he did. But it had to be done. It was too hard. Too painful and it was slowly killing them both. She grabbed it, without touching his hand. She reached into her pocket and pulled out his key. Trembling she handed it to him, wordlessly.  
  
"Keep it." He said. The words slipped out easily, "Just in case, you know you ever need something. You know an emergency or whatever. . ."  
  
She nodded, then, on an impulse, hugged him tightly, the box remaining an awkward shield. He placed the box on the counter and held her close. Taking in everything he'd already committed to memory. Her smell, the soft tickle of her hair, her smooth skin, everything about her that he loved and more. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes pouring into him.  
  
And then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began walking towards her couch. Just one last good-bye.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She remembered waking up feeling empty. He had covered her in a blanket and brought her to her bed, but she felt alone. And she'd found the note he'd left. That was the last she'd heard from him. It was supposed to be the end. Their time together hadn't been that long but you aren't always meant to be with your soul mate for eternity. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  
  
She wasn't here to beg him to take her back. She just needed to let go. Keeping the key wouldn't help her or him. It was always make her wonder if she should go and see him, if she should stop by. And one day if she did need something and she did stop by, what if he was with another woman? She wouldn't be able to handle that. The pain would kill her. So, she got up the courage to leave the key. To say goodbye forever. Even if she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.  
  
It was 2 o'clock. He wouldn't be home right now. He'd be at work, maybe talking to Eric or in a meeting. She didn't know his schedule anymore. She'd left the CIA months ago. The key turned in the lock and she let herself into the familiar surroundings. She stepped inside and Donavan came running up to her.  
  
"Hey buddy, you miss me?" She kneeled down and scratched his belly. She'd miss this. Walking in and seeing Mike making dinner, Donavan running up to her as she entered, Mike following, kissing her soundly and sometimes dinner would burn because they would engage in various other activities.  
  
She got up off the floor and looked around. Nothing had changed in the time she'd been gone. She glanced at his mantle and saw the pictures of them were gone. Tears welled up in her eyes. Knowing no one else was around to see them she let them fall. He was really over her. They were done. He didn't want her anymore and she needed to move on with her life. She was sure he already had.  
  
*Another Flashback Weeeeeee*  
  
"We're not the same people we were when we met. We're different." Sydney said sighing.  
  
"I understand that, and I'm not trying to force you into doing something that you don't want to do. I love you and I trust you and believe in you." Michael pleaded with her.  
  
"Vaughn I love you too and I want this to happen. But I don't think now is the right time." It happened again. More fighting, stupid trivial things that shouldn't hurt a couple, little things that any normal person could stand. But, they weren't normal. Not by far. And these stupid things were slowly tearing away the fragile relationship that they had formed.  
  
"This isn't working." He'd said it so suddenly she wasn't sure she liked what he was talking about.  
  
"What isn't working?" Don't say it, don't say it, don't, the chant inside her head drowned on. She couldn't hear him say the words she knew had to be said and yet she couldn't ever hear.  
  
"You know Syd. This hasn't been working for a long time. It's too hard and it's too much." He saw the tear fall down her face moments later and his heart broke in two, "Please don't cry." He held her in his arms for minutes and she just sobbed.  
  
After sobering up she pulled away and looked at him, "'Sometimes two people can love each other more then anything in the world and they just aren't meant to be.' I've heard that saying somewhere and I never thought it was true. I've always believed that love, true love can always find a way." He looked at her, hope in his eyes, but she was too blinded by her pride and her love for him to ever see it, "I didn't think that was true until now." Pain, heartbreak, destruction.  
  
"So, we're over." It was a statement of sorts and she knew that if she'd said something at that moment, that second and tried to fix it they'd be happy. But she couldn't do it. She'd never been able to fix problems of the heart and now wasn't the time to start.  
  
"We are." She got up, kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
*End this other Flashback ~Twilight Zone Music~*  
  
It was her choice. She was the one who couldn't deal anymore. She'd run away and she knew that she couldn't be happy anymore now that he was gone. He'd move on with his life and she should move one with hers. But, somehow, she knew she wouldn't ever be able to. Vaughn, Michael had been the man she moved on with. She'd left Danny in the past, a memory and fallen for someone who she was never supposed to have. And when she did have him she ruined it. Like she did everything else.  
  
She'd killed Francie, Danny, Noah. She'd ruined countless lives, Will, her father's, even her mother's life. And now she ruined her own, and possibly the only man for her. He was supposed to be her salvation and she'd ruined that too.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. And took a deep breath. She took the key she'd held so tightly in her hand. The hope she'd kept for their love. The pain she'd buried. Unsteady hands shook as she placed the key on the counter, writing a quick note on the post-its that sat next to the phone. She walked out of the house with a smirk on her face. She would get everything she wanted. She knew what she had to do and she would get it done. Then, she could finally be truly happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael walked into his house and threw his tie and suit jacket into the corner. He changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt and got ready to go walk Donavan.  
  
He went to go grab the leash off the counter and he was surprised to find that someone had been in his home. He spotted the key on his table almost immediately and he grabbed the note that it lay on.  
  
He read it quickly and smiled to himself, a happy little smile. Maybe things were going to be all right after all.  
  
He threw on his jacket, grabbed Donavan and left.  
  
Vaughn~  
  
I'm sure you didn't expect me to leave you this note. I'm sure you didn't expect that I'd ever even use the key that you'd left me. I made the mistake of letting you go. My stupid pride got in the way of us. It won't happen again. I know we can make this work if you give me another chance. I'll be in the park this evening. Sitting on our bench. If you show up I'll know we can do this. If not, I'll know you've moved on and you don't care to be with me. If that is the case then consider this my last goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it. What do you think? Too short, too long, too angsty, mad no sense, hated it, loved it, want more? What? Let me know please. I love to hear what my readers think. Even if you couldn't stand it I'm always interested in others thoughts. 


End file.
